<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the two truck saga by bluejaysonq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417981">the two truck saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq'>bluejaysonq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>two trucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, and they hold hands, thats it, they are trucks, this is juliya’s fault, truck love story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two trucks and their love story<br/>inspired by a conversation with my amigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>barb/rich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they hold hands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich pulled into the garage from a long day of driving around. But his face lit up as soon as soon as his favorite truck, Barb. They kissed passionately, only pulling back once they needed to take a breath.</p><p> "I want to go somewhere fun!" Barb said in his usual excited tone. </p><p>“What exactly did you have in mind?” Rich asked.</p><p>“I wanna go to...the park!"</p><p>“Alrighty then. Let me put down my stuff and we can head out."  </p><p>---</p><p>Even though he was really tired from driving, he wanted to please his favorite truck. So off they went to the park. As they pulled in, many people looked at them, but Rich payed it no mind as he held Barb’s tire. Barb blushed. They sat on a bench as the whole park looked at them.</p><p>“What are you guys looking at?” Rich snarled.</p><p>Most of the people gasped and looked away as Rich muttered “shitheads” under his breath. Barb laughed, and hearing his cute soft laughter, Rich smiled. They kissed again, for a good minute until they pulled apart. </p><p>"I think we should head home soon. We can make some coffee and watch some movies in the garage." Rich said cautiously. He didn't like all the people that inhabited this park.</p><p>"Great idea! If you wanna leave now, we can. You must be tired."</p><p>Rich grinned as he got down on all his tires and started driving home, Barb close behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two trucks part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the sequel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barb struggled to get through the human doors of the café. He and Rich had planned a nice café date for their one year anniversary. He had dressed up in his nicest clothes as the bell jingled. He saw his husband across the restaurant reading over the menu. He went over and kissed him on the neck. Rich, surprised, jumped a little bit. </p><p>Getting over his shock, he kissed Barb back. Barb sat in the chair across from Rich. He looked at the menu, deciding on a hot oil and a rock doughnut. The waitress came over a few minutes later and took a their orders. Rich also ordered a hot oil with a cement biscuit </p><p>Their food came a while later, and as they eat, Rich gets a few crumbs on his cheek. Finding it adorable, Barb reaches out a tire and wipes it off. </p><p>“You’re so cute!” Barb said</p><p>“Sure, whatever...” Rich said while blushing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pool episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the trucks have a pool party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being trucks, a pool party wouldn’t be very easy. For one, they would sink into the water. Second, their wheels wouldn’t work properly in the water. Of course, this wasn’t a problem for Barb and Rich. </p><p>They got into the pool, floaties on their four front wheels, and they stayed in the mostly shallow end. Their other truck friends made their appearance as well, doing the same. They had lemonade grasped in their tires and they were sipping on it cautiously, careful to not spill it into the pool. </p><p>The lifeguard came over an hour later (they had snuck in before hours to not be caught) and yelled at them to leave immediately or else they would be arrested and go to truck jail. Frowning, Barb got out of the water, holding Rich’s tire. He started crying once he got onto the road. Rich patted him on the back and kissed him.</p><p>“It’s  okay Barb. We can have more fun at home.” Rich said.</p><p>Barb sniffed. “Like what?”</p><p>“Like...watching People on tv! And we can make popcorn and everything.”</p><p>“T-that sounds nice. Thanks Rich”</p><p>Barb kissed Rich this time as they drove home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>people is like the truck version of the cars movie thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. human au ver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they’re humans for this chapter cuz i feel like it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jules made a drawing of them so now i gotta<br/>also they’re boyfriends in this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. Stretching his arms, he turned to his boyfriend, who didn’t need to get up for quite a while. His hair was messy and tangled, and he was snoring quietly. Rich thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He had seen Barb sleeping before, but it was cute every single time. </p><p>Barb managed to wrap his arms around Rich’s waist and mumble “Please don’t leave...” </p><p>Rich had never seen anything quite as adorable. He thought his heart might beat out of his chest. He weaved his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. “I have to go to work, stupid,”</p><p>Barb pouted and sat up. “Please? Just today!”</p><p>Rich sighed and smiled at his significant other, ruffling his hair again before pulling out his phone. He dialed the number for his boss and explained that he felt too sick to work. Barb grinned at him and brought him back to bed, both of them falling back asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>